


About time - Forgotten AU

by Cowoline



Series: Forgotten [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline
Summary: Modern AU of the story "Forgotten"- Because apparently I have no bloody self control!Edward has a crush on a woman named Josephine, but he is a little awkward and asks his brother, Solas to be his wingman - much to Solas' dismay. After dragging him to a bar in Denerim, they meet not only Josephine, but a young human woman with a knack for trouble.Aka: I don't know what I was thinking, when I wrote this.One-shot. POV Edward and SolasWritten as a gift for EmberLeo





	About time - Forgotten AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmberLeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberLeo/gifts).



> This has not been beta read and might quite frankly be a mess. There is no plot really, just fun fluff.

Denerim is cold and frost hangs in the air, but there still isn’t any snow yet. I wrap my coat tighter around me, but the weather is not the coldest thing in the vicinity - my brother’s glare is. His elven ears are red from the cold and that bald head of his must be feeling cold. I rub my beard and for once I’m happy that I’m not an immortal elf.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” He shudders.

“That’s what brothers are for.” I grin my most charming smirk.

“You could have asked Morrigan.”

“Of course! Because, I want my sister as my wingman.”

I finally, _finally_ , FINALLY managed to get my stubborn brother to go out to a tavern with me and he looks like I asked him into the Deep Roads. I have trouble remembering a time where he was not this somber. Then again, he is only a few thousand years older than me. Perhaps time has soured him? In all honesty he is as much a father to me as a brother. Especially, after my father died and left the four of us alone. I owe our mother and my siblings everything. Solas especially. And he needs to get some enjoyment out of his life. To truly live it rather than spending his time talking with spirits and recording history. Mother tells me he was once one of the greatest mages that ever lived. Now he is a historian teaching at Denerim University.

“May I point out that bringing your centuries older brother might not be the one most accomplished at this task?” He snarks at me with a surly expression.

“Who else? Should I have brought Varric? He would have stolen all the attention away from me.”

“Where as I… No wait, I do not seem to have a purpose.” The sarcasm drips like venom from his teeth.

“Sure you do. You look all mysterious and elven, which draws them in and then I’ll dazzle them with my obvious charm.”

“And here I was under the impression you were in fact meeting a young woman this evening. By default my supposed ‘allure’ would again be useless to you.”

I place a hand on his shoulder as we walk as he scowls at me.

“Look, Solas. It’s been a long time since Andruil. It’s time to move on.”

“Last time I examined the circumstances _me_ moving on was not the issue.”

He is right about that one. Andruil is an archdemon short of a blight. How he _ever_ got involved with her is beyond me. But with Wisdom dying nearly two years ago my brother really needs to see that he can shape a life for himself. With a physical being this time preferably.

“We all have crazy ex-lovers. You can’t let that hold you back.” I look at him closely. “Wisdom would want you to be happy.”

He releases a deep sigh.

“Alright, I will stay for one-” he holds up his finger in front of my face, “- drink. Then I will leave you to charm this lady friend of yours all on your own. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

As we walk up to the Tavern I swear I can hear Solas frowning without even looking at his face.

“What’s wrong with it?” I ask without turning.

“‘The Bull’s Chargers’, really? I thought you learned your lesson after the disaster at the Hanged Man.”

“Hey, that pirate had it coming!”

“And yet I do believe it was you I ended up healing half of the night.”

“She was stronger than I expected.” I shrug.

“I was mainly healing you from amourous diseases.”

See, you’d think I’d be embarrassed at this point, but this is Solas - and his half-scowls, where he is almost at the point of grinning, are one of the most entertaining things in Thedas.

“At least it’s not ‘The Pearl’.” I grin at him.

“There is that.” He agrees and follows me into the Tavern.

The Tavern is packed full of people which makes me know for certain the if Solas wasn’t trying to get out of this before he will be now. He is, however, also a man of his word. So, he’ll stay for _one_ drink. Though, he will probably order a shot of Antivan brandy, swallow it in one quick gulp, and then leave. The music is loud and is the kind Solas _hates_. I never minded Qunari rock myself. As we make the way to a bar a human woman catches my attention. Not because she is stunningly beautiful or anything - alright, that sounded bad. She is perfectly nice, but the reason I’m curios is because of the three large male Qunari standing right behind her as she leans up against the bar.

They are obviously harassing her, but of course she is not helping matters by leaning up against the bar in a way that gives everyone a clear view of her bottom pressed into a pair of tight jeans. Nor does the black and white vest she is wearing that only covers her back with black lace. Now, Qunari are by definition huge, but she seems almost dwarf-like. Even wearing those tall heels I believe she is still shorter than Solas. One of them is being _very_ insistent and makes her turn. Solas and I look at each other walking a little closer and stand at the bar. It should give us a better idea of what is going on and hopefully stop it.

“If you’re that difficult, I can always pay you. How does a piece of copper sound?” The largest one grins down at her.

He expects her to be offended and storm off, but instead she looks him up and down with an utterly unimpressed expression.

“Out of curiosity, is the price a reflection of the size of your prick or the duration?” The response is quick and asked with one of the most devious grins I have ever seen. I cough to suppress a laugh, while Solas offers a small grin rolling his eyes.

The Qunari’s face turns red as his comrades laugh loudly.

“Oh, I do apologize if I hit a nerve, but I’m neither a doctor nor a surgeon, so I can’t really help you with that. Might I suggest a Rivani seer?” She continues innocently sending the big brute over the edge with rage.

I lean against Solas’ shoulder as I speak in a hushed voice.

“So, are you going to save her or should I?” I chuckle at Solas.

“I will… eventually. I’m curious to see what happens.” He puts his hands behind his back as he observes her. Well, this is new.

The big brute of a Qunari takes a step closer, but she doesn’t waver even as she is pressed between him and the bar. The people around them give glances, but don’t interfere. All of them afraid of the Qunari.

“Do you think you’re too good for me?”

“I think your time would be better spent flirting with women, who might be curious about Qunari men, rather than wasting time threatening one, who clearly isn’t interested.” She reasons - her voice sounding kind even.

Solas and I both know it’s not going to work reasoning with such an explosive individual. I’m about to interfere, when he holds me back with a hand on my arm. Instead Solas walks over to her with a bright smile, but her eyes doesn’t catch his until he is almost right next to her.

“Hello _vhenan_. I apologize for being late.” Solas kisses her cheek and not missing a beat she presses it against his lips with a charming smile. Almost as if she had been expecting him all along.

“Oh, so, you have a thing for knife-ears. Figures.” The Qunari grunts.

Oh, mistake big guy. Solas might let it slide, but the expression in the young woman’s face turns down right furious. So much for ending this peacefully. I don’t know how she manages, but she keeps her voice cool as she speaks.

“He might be an elf, but that doesn’t mean his prick isn’t bigger than yours.” The look she gives the Qunari is positively sultry and Solas keeps his usual calm as his hand travels possessively around her waist. Ready to move her out of the way should things turn violent.

The brute’s friends laugh out loud as he turns increasingly red.

“Come one, mate. Leave the bas alone.” One of his friends laughs and puts a hand on his shoulder.

The brute steps forward with a nasty glare in his eyes reaching for a knife. Solas immediately puts his hand in front of the young woman and lets a firespell ignite in his hand.

“Sarabass!” He gasps taking a step back.

“I suggest you leave and tell the rest of your Qunari friends to trouble us no further.” Solas’ voice is as calm as ever, but his eyes narrow in a way I know well enough to respect.

I expect the worst when I see another Qunari behind the bar. Larger than the others and so much worse for wear - missing an eye, fingers, and covered in scars.

“You’re not going to win this one, kids.” He flashes a nasty grin at the other Qunari as they scurry away. As they leave he smiles at the woman and Solas and puts two beers on the bar. “On the house.”

“What about me?” I ask looking at him and he laughs.

“When you’re able to get away with pissing of a group of Qunari, we’ll talk.”

Solas grins at me and hands me his beer - releasing his hold on the woman. The woman turns to us greeting Solas first with a polite handshake.

“Mona Aim. I apologize for the crude language.” She nods her head with a sudden modesty.

“Solas F. Bellanar, and I apologize for the familiarity.” He smiles mimicking her sudden formality, then points to me. “This is my brother, Edward.”

“A pleasure. Thanks for your help, now I better find my friend before--”

“Before I have to resolve a diplomatic issue with the Qunari?” An Antivan accent sounds from behind and I turn to see a beautiful dark skinned woman with black hair, dark eyes, and dressed in a blue and gold dress that embraces her every curve deliciously. And now I made her sound like a desert! I’m so not suited for this!

“Josephine!” I greet her and I feel my face instantly flare up.

“Edward, I wasn’t sure you would actually attend.” She smiles at me and I feel my heart fluttering in my chest. Even from here I can smell the sweet floral perfume she wears. Roses perhaps? Or Orchids? What does orchids even smell like? Wait, what was I thinking about again? Andraste’s pantaloons, focus!

“I promised I would… you… I… you look really lovely.” I sigh longingly looking at her. “Not to say that you don’t always… I…” Oh Maker, kill me now!

I feel Solas’ hand on my shoulder.

“I see you have left my brother speechless. That is quite the feat Lady Josephine. What he means to say is that we are happy to be here. My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.”

Solas sounds almost sympathetic towards my struggles, but right now I want to dive behind the bar and hide there for the rest of the evening. I’m such a fool! I swear there are hurlocks more suave than me! I notice Josephine looking at me with a radiant smile and a fierce blush.

“Your brother always flatters me much too much.” She looks to the ground shyly, her eyes only meeting mine again briefly before taking Solas’ hand. Her gaze then turns to Mona shaking her head. I take the opportunity to quickly down the ale. I need courage! Liquid courage apparently.

“Don’t give me that look, Josie. It’s not like I usually end up in these types of situations.” Mona objects handing me her beer and taking the mug from my setting it on the bar - quite absentmindedly from the look of things.

“Like this? No, but you always end up in trouble. They are almost done reconstructing the lab by the way.” Josephine reprimands with a small grin.

Solas looks down at Mona with a curious expression. Wait, did she actually manage to pique his curiosity?

“Dare I ask, why a lab needs reconstructing?” He raises an eyebrow. She did!

“I was trying to see if I could utilize the natural occurring magical vibrations to re-fertilize contaminated soil.” She shrugs looking down into the floor with a blush.

“Meaning she created a rune out of lyrium that ignited the natural minerals in the sample’s she collected from the Korcari Wilds and it blew up the lab.” Josephine chuckles.

Mona gives her an innocent smile, battering her lashes playfully, as Solas covers his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

“You make it sound so dramatic, Josie. Had it been a real explosion I would have been dead.” She shrugs with a grin.

“Solas here is actually an expert on fade energy. He might be able to sort out any… kinks in your attempt to blow up Thedas.” I grin.

Now that caught _her_ interest. She turns to him her eyes slightly widened.

“Really?”

“I am more theoretical in my approach, but I would enjoy hearing talking, if you are amenable.” Solas smiles at her.

“Do I need to remind you, that this was supposed to be a fun night out? Not an opportunity for you to work?” Josephine shakes her head.

“This is fun!” Mona grins with an infectious enthusiasm. “We’ll find a table.”

She starts walking away with Solas right next to her, already enrapturing him in a conversation I’m certain I won’t understand.

“She is impossible,” Josephine giggles.

“ _Her_ ? You should try dealing with _him_. Seems you were right though.” I look at them sitting down at a recent vacant table.

“Well, from your description of your brother - and his reputation - it sounded like they have a lot in common.” She smiles and then turns to the bartender to order some drinks.

I look down at her lush curled hair. It looks so soft and elegant.

“You really _do_ look very lovely, Josephine.”

She looks up at me with a lips slightly parted. I lean in very slowly, barely even noticing it.

“Would it be alright…” I hesitate.

“Yes?” She murmurs

“...if I…”

“Yes…” she whispers her eyes darting to my lips.

I press my lips softly against hers and she releases a whimpering sigh against my mouth that sets my blood aflame.

 

_Across the bar - Solas POV_

Mona’s eyes dart to Edward and Josephine who is now sharing a kiss at the bar. She blushes and gives a bright smile looking down at her hands. There is a brief sadness in her eyes that I cannot place, and yet it seems achingly familiar.

“About time, Josie.”

“Indeed. He has been able to speak of little else but her for months. I think…”

Her cell-phone rings and she gives me an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I have to take this.”

“Of course.” I smile with a nod and she rewards me with a tender look.

“Hey sweetheart… Really, and what did grandma say?...” She chuckles, a sweet and deep sound. Her voice is deeper than moments before - almost nurturing. “I’m glad you’re having fun, but it’s bedtime… Goodnight sweety, I love you, too.”

She smiles at me again and I feel a small thrumming in my heart at how sincere it is.

“How old?”

“He just turned four.” She turns her phone to show me a picture of him.

I look down at her hands looking for a ring, but though I think I’m discreet she notices.

“Divorced. Found him in bed with two other women. Both younger, prettier, and more elven than me.” She laughs making it very clear that whatever pain and regret was once associated with it is long gone.

“I’m sorry to hear he didn’t appreciate what he had.”

“I’m more surprised how he ended up in bed with _two_ women, when he couldn’t even satisfy _one_.” She laughs and blushes fiercely. I barely manage not to sputter my drink as I laugh.

“And now that I have so eloquently started this conversation, I guess us talking about anything work related - or at all for that matter - is out of the question.” She fondles her drink uncomfortably.

“Not at all. The topic might be a little more personal than I anticipated, but I can admire a sharp wit - work related and otherwise.” I smile.

“Alright, what is your area of expertise?”

“I have several degrees, but mostly my studies are related to fade energy, spirits, and history - both current and ancient elvhen. I also have a lot of experience with politics, but I haven’t utilized that in ages.”

She looks at me for a moment.

“You’re an Evanuris then. We don’t meet a lot of you around these parts.”

“I am, but I left that behind a few hundred years back.” Along with Andruil.

“Where are you from? HalamShiral?”

“I grew up in Arlathan, actually.”

Her eyes widen with a baffled expression.

“Arlathan? Then what are you doing in the ass end of Thedas? Denerim has nothing that compares in the terms of science.”

“My mother married a man from Ferelden. Well, two men.”

“At the same time? Scandalous?” Her eyes sparkle with mischief.

“Ha! No. But they were so close together they might as well have been. Edward, is my half-brother. I had some trouble in Arlathan and with my mother starting a new family I had hoped maybe I had a chance to start fresh in Ferelden.”

She nods with understanding.

“Must have been difficult for her. The Evanuris don’t look to kindly on elvhen marrying or having children with humans. Especially, not those who originate from the capital.”

“My mother’s circumstances were… unique.”

That catches her attention and I could damn myself from letting that slip. I am usually more careful, but something about her throws my off so easily.

“Wait, Bellanar… As in related to Asha Bellanar?”

“Yes.” I can’t help a groan from escaping.

“I thought she only had daughters.”

“With me and Edward being the only exceptions, yes. Edward wasn’t very old, when his father died. But enough of my _very_ complicated family history. What about you?”

“Not much to tell, other than I’m divorced and have a son. My mother and brother live here in Denerim. My father is probably drinking himself to death on a beach in Rivain, where I undoubtedly have a number of half-siblings that are unaccounted for.” She grins and a chuckle escapes me. “I’m expecting a very small inheritance.”

Her family history sounds almost as complicated as mine. I pause for a monet and wonder why out conversation keeps getting this personal so fast.

“So, if Denerim is so horrible, why have you remained?”

“I’m an arcanist. I do work with prosthetics and runes mostly. After the Blight and the civil war my skills were needed. I couldn’t abandon the people here, when they needed my skills the most.”

I give her a tender smile, but something inside me aches at how familiar those words sound. I look over at Edward, who still has his arms wrapped around Josephine.

“You are aware they are going to try and set us up on another date, right?” Mona points out.

“Without a doubt. Where do we suggest we take them?” I grin.

“Somewhere they would find exceedingly dull. A lecture by Genitivi, perhaps?” She gives me a wicked smirk.

“I was thinking your lab, when it has been reconstructed. I truly would like seeing your work, and I can say, with some certainty, that it would refrain Edward from ever trying to ‘double date’ with us again.”

“Deal!” She reaches over and grabs my hand and we seal it with a handshake.

 

* * *

 

_Six months later_

I lounge on the couch in the apartment I share with Solas, while he is sitting with his laptop at his desk going through - the fade related things Solas had dedicated all his time and effort to. My phone pings again.

_Josie:_

_I can’t believe nothing’s happened! How can they be so blind? :O_

_Ed:_

_No idea. I don’t get why Solas hasn’t made his move yet. Coward. Already lost a fortune with Varric. :’(_

_Josie:_

_I just don’t get how Mona hasn’t realised he is head over heels for her._

_Want me to win back your coin from Varric in a game of Wicked Grace? ;) I can set it up for next week._

_Ed:_

_Ha ha! :’D I love it when you manage to hustle Varric! <3 :* _

There is a knock on the door and I raise up from the couch looking at Solas, who looks at his watch.

“That can’t be the pizza already, can it?” I ask as I get up.

“That would be unlikely - unless the dough is raw.”

I walk to the door and as I open I see Mona.

“Hey Mona.”

“Hi Ed, I’m sorry for just showing up like this, but I have this huge presentation for my department tomorrow and the bloody thing won’t work. Solas said it was alright to come by…” she looks unsure as if she has overstepped her bounds.

“No, it’s fine. We ordered pizza. Should be here soon.”

“Thank you.” She smiles up at me and walks inside.

Solas smiles at her as he stands up. His pupils dilating and his breathing just a little heavier. Josie is right. How in Andraste’s twisted knickers hasn’t she realised he’s in love with her?

“Hello lethallan, how can I help you?”

“Solas, thank the Maker. I swear it worked this morning, but now it just can’t harness the energy correctly. I don’t know--” her breathing is heavy and she looks very stressed.

“Calm yourself,” Solas says softly placing his hands on her shoulders. “Let me have a look.”

She gives him her laptop and he begins to look over the notes or program - whatever it is she has on that thing.

“How is Sam?” He asks, his eyes not wavering from the screen.

“Fine, he is with my mother for the night.” A small smile creeps up on her lips. “He still talks about the day you took him to the Denerim Museum. And he sleeps with that plastic dragon you gave him every night.”

Solas chuckles.

“Next time I’ll make sure to give him a stuffed animal instead. Perhaps a wolf.”

She gives a low giggle and I have to fight every instinct I have to not cry out for them to kiss and get it over with. Clutching my fists in frustration I walk out into the kitchen to get a beer. I’m not sure I’ll survive an entire evening of this. After three hours and two eaten pizzas Mona and Solas are still working.

“How about we watch a movie or something? For Makers sake, at least take a break.” I rub my face. Why does it bother me so? I suppose it could be the coin I have held up with Varric.

Solas scowls at me, but other than that they both ignore me.

“What if we increase the harmonic frequencies to invert the fade energy?” Solas suggests and Moona looks at him in awe.

“Solas, you’re a genius!”

She does something to the device and it lights up. Mona takes his face between her hands and gives him a quick - if enthusiastic - kiss, then turns her attention back to the device. I get up and walk towards the door with hurried steps, when I see the look in Solas eyes as he stares at her. He grabs her waist and pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. She makes a noise of surprise, but recovers quickly and wraps her arms tight around his neck. The last thing I see as I close the door is my brother pressing her up against a wall, devouring her as her legs are wrapped around his waist.

“About time.” I chuckle to myself locking the door and walking down unto the street reaching for my phone. “Hey love, mind if I come by your place? Mine is going to be… occupied for the night.”


End file.
